


Blinded By The Sun

by soulsofgold



Series: Two Worlds [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, this lowkey gets wild sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsofgold/pseuds/soulsofgold
Summary: Continuation of Meeting The Sun. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo finally address what's been there all along.





	Blinded By The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! I take requests! @taekaibunny

It was two years after their first meeting, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sat side by side on the sofa, watching a movie in the dormitory. Chanyeol’s arm was draped lazily over the back of the couch, his warmth radiating into Kyungsoo. Tonight, the rest of their group had gone out for drinks, but the two equally aged boys decided to stay in, liking each other’s company more than the tempt of alcohol.

It had been an instant bond that him and the tall lanky boy shared. After the first day of meeting each other at the audition, Chanyeol had given Kyungsoo his phone number, and the rest was history. The two boys lived on opposite sides with Seoul between them, so they would often meet in the middle, faring the hour train ride into the city to see each other as much as they could. A few weeks after their first meeting, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol got the call from the panel saying they both made it through to being trainees. As a celebration, the two went for _bapbingsu_ at their favorite hole-in-the-wall restaurant in the heart of Seoul. As they talked and laughed over the events of their days, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel warmth in his heart while looking across the table at the puppy-like boy. He liked the way Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled when he laughed, and how his squishy nose would scrunch up. _A friend,_ he thought. _I have an actual friend_.

Tonight, the feeling that Kyungsoo had was the same.

“Hey, Yeol, do you want anything from the kitchen? I’m starving.” Kyungsoo stood, his stomach rumbling along with his movements.

“A glass of water, please,” Chanyeol said, giving the smaller boy a small smile of appreciation. A twinge of something pleasant pinched inside Kyungsoo’s stomach, and he smiled back, before disappearing into the other room. The short-haired boy furrowed his brow in confusion at the feeling he just experienced looking at Chanyeol. Why had he reacted in such a way to his friend? He quickly made himself a bag of popcorn in the microwave and got two glasses of water for the two of them. When he came back into the living room, Chanyeol’s eyes were glued intently to the screen. The movie was obviously getting good.

Kyungsoo plopped down on the sofa again, and handed his friend the glass of water. He drank greedily, and Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. Chanyeol set the water down on the table and turned back to the movie. For a moment, the smaller boy looked up at the other’s profile. His eyes traced across the soft brows, the button nose, and the full lips. His ears stuck out prominently, the one feature that made his friend slightly dorky and not flat out, drop dead handsome. Chanyeol noticed his stare and their eyes met briefly.

“You’re doing the stare again. What’s so interesting on my face?” Chanyeol said chuckling.

Kyungsoo quickly averted his eyes and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bag resting against his thigh. “Sorry, it’s nothing,” he mumbled, and shoved the popcorn into his mouth.

Chanyeol looked at him and a small grin remained on his face before he turned away. They continued to watch the movie in silence, both boys invested in what was going on, but the smaller couldn’t help but feel a little distracted. Kyungsoo munched on popcorn and tried to focus on the movie, but each time Chanyeol shifted closer in his seat or sighed contentedly, his mind would wander. It had only been recently that Kyungsoo had developed these…feelings for Chanyeol. He didn’t know when it started; maybe they’d been there all along, but he wasn’t sure. Each time Chanyeol patted his shoulder or ruffled his hair, a small glimmer of something shone brightly in his heart. Kyungsoo enjoyed Chanyeol’s touches so much that he nearly craved them. But he brushed it off as simply a phase, willing the feelings to go away soon. Tonight, however, with Chanyeol so close to him only seemed to make the will for the taller boy to touch him even stronger.

Kyungsoo had always considered himself to be an open book—he didn’t have a preference on his romantic partners, be they male, female, or anywhere in between. Chanyeol knew this about him as well, and considered himself to be fairly open to trying new things. At one point a few months ago, the two had discussed Chanyeol’s first date with a boy, Chanyeol describing the night in detail with the same sparkling eyes and toothy smile that Kyungsoo was familiar with. It made the smaller boy quite jealous, because the dates he’d been on in the past hadn’t been with…the _right_ person.

When the movie was over, the pair cleaned up their dishes and got ready for bed. The others who lived in the dorms with them would be home late, and neither of the boys wanted to stay up to wait for the boisterous group of friends to stumble in from their night out. After they’d brushed their teeth in tandem at the sink, Chanyeol stretched his arms over his head and looked at Kyungsoo in the bathroom mirror.

“Want to come to my room for a bit before bed?” the lanky boy asked.

Kyungsoo was instantly worried. Chanyeol often asked Kyungsoo to chat a few hours before bed if he was feeling especially anxious about something and needed help falling asleep. Kyungsoo would find himself scratching Chanyeol’s back as he talked about what was bothering him. The taller was also occasionally plagued by night terrors that would cause Kyungsoo to come flying from his room to comfort his friend. Spending a while talking to him before bed usually helped him relax and fall asleep easily without the terrors.

“Of course, Yeol. Is there anything in particular that you want to talk about?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol shook his head, and looked slightly embarrassed with the tips of his prominent ears turning a shade of pink.

“I’m just thinking about too many things,” he answered simply.

Kyungsoo walked to his own bedroom door, which was right across the hall from Chanyeol’s. “I’ll be there in a minute. Let me change my clothes first,” he nodded to the tall boy, before disappearing into his room.

Once he was alone, the smaller boy let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. For some reason, tonight felt _different_ with Chanyeol. Why had the tips of his ears gone pink when he asked him what he wanted to talk to him about? He took off his jeans and button up shirt and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, but immediately decided sweatpants would be too hot if the pair were to share a bed for a prolonged period of time, and opted for just boxers instead. Chanyeol had seen him like this plenty of times, so Kyungsoo didn’t feel too uncomfortable wearing just his underwear around him.

Kyungsoo emerged from his room and walked across the hall to Chanyeol’s. The door was closed, so he rapped his knuckles softly on the frame. Chanyeol called for him to come in, so he opened the door quietly.

The taller boy was already in bed, the covers drawn up over his shoulders. He looked so small in bed, like a little boy and not like the giant Kyungsoo knew he was. He carefully lifted the covers and got into bed beside Chanyeol, keeping distance between him, like he always did.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Kyungsoo asked with his eyes cast down, away from Chanyeol’s face.

“I have a few things on my mind,” Chanyeol answered vaguely. He seemed lost in thought and more distracted than usual—Kyungsoo noticed, and wondered what had changed since the movie.

“Like what?”

“Like…like how your shirt is backwards,” he grinned, and Kyungsoo gasped, and frantically switched the shirt the other way around.

Chanyeol giggled, and Kyungsoo thought he was seeing things when the taller boy’s cheeks grew pinker for the second time that night.

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo sang as he settled back into the pillow. “What’s on your mind?”

Chanyeol’s face suddenly grew somber. He bit his bottom lip between his teeth, looking at Kyungsoo with an expression that the smaller boy couldn’t place. Was it guilt? Concern?

“Soo, do you think it’d be weird if we…I don’t know how to say this,” Chanyeol frowned, obviously thinking hard. “Would it be weird if we cuddled? I mean, we are friends after all. I just want to hug you. Is that odd?”

Kyungsoo was struck with the same puzzling, pleasurable feeling again, like a bus, staring into Chanyeol’s worried eyes. He nodded wordlessly, and scooted towards him. Instantly, Chanyeol’s arm draped across the smaller boy’s waist and pulled him into his chest, and instantly his body tensed when he realized that Chanyeol was shirtless. How had he not noticed before?

“Yeol, you’re freaking me out. What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asked, his face squished against Chanyeol, his lips moving against the smooth plane of the larger boy’s chest. If Kyungsoo moved his mouth more tentatively, he would be kissing Chanyeol’s skin.

It was silent for a moment, the two, sharing warmth, and then Chanyeol let out a rumbling chuckle. “It’s kind of silly, actually. God, I feel crazy,” he said, and his hand unconsciously began to rub soothing circles into Kyungsoo’s back. It felt amazing, being touched by Chanyeol like this. Each circle sent a wave of the feeling cascading into his arms and legs like warm water. The small boy didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he kept them at his sides.

“Well, what is it then? You know I won’t judge you,” Kyungsoo finally replied, feeling sleepy and relaxed, yet wired and on edge from Chanyeol’s touch.

The boy sighed, and his foot nudged Kyungsoo’s ankles apart, allowing space for him to thread their legs together and pull the smaller boy closer. Kyungsoo’s breath lodged in his throat, and he didn’t dare look up from Chanyeol’s chest to see his expression. The taller boy’s head dipped down to nestle into the crook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder in embarrassment. Kyungsoo could feel the heat from his cheeks through the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Well, you know how I went on that date last Saturday? With Seung-han?” The two boys were so close together that if either of them made a move, their hips would likely brush together in a lude way. Kyungsoo’s racing heart fell—Chanyeol just needed advice on how to take the next step with Seung-han. This wasn’t about him at all.

“Y-Yeah, what happened?”

“While I was on the date, I couldn’t help but think about, well, um, about you, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol spoke much too quickly, the words flowing out of his mouth like a faucet. His breath was too quick on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I thought about you because well, um, you’re you, and I l-like you, so.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “W-what do you mean you _like_ me, Chanyeol?”

“I…I mean it, Soo,” he whispered.

“Hold on. What?”

“I like _you_ , Soo.”

“B-but I thought you _wanted_ to go on these dates! Wasn’t Seung-han nice? What did he do? Did he mess with you?” Kyungsoo’s voice came out squeakier than he’d intended, and his heart thumped so loudly, he was sure Chanyeol could feel it.

Chanyeol lifted his head from Kyungsoo’s shoulder and looked down at him with heavy lids. “He didn’t do anything! I liked meeting other people, but then I realized, well, I liked you. I always have, I guess.”

“What?” Kyungsoo said, completely incredulous to his friend’s confession.

“Ever since I first heard you sing...God, you probably think I’m crazy. Just forget it,” Chanyeol laughed wildly and began to scoot away from Kyungsoo, but the smaller boy yanked him back to be flush against his own body.

“Tell me,” Kyungsoo whispered, looking at Chanyeol. “I want you to.”

Chanyeol averted his eyes, and continued. “Ever since I first saw you and heard you sing, I was intrigued by you. You were so…different from anyone I’d ever met. You were _real._ You had this air about you that I wanted to be around from the first note I heard you sing, from outside the audition room.”

Kyungsoo listened intently, his heart ricocheting off of his rib cage. The feeling he felt with Chanyeol was intensified ten-fold, reverberating through his muscles and bones, making him feel drunk with it.

He kept speaking. “And at first, I thought maybe I thought of you as a friend that I admired and respected, and I _do_ , Kyungsoo—respect you and admire you, I mean. But there is…something more there that I needed to be honest with you about. My feelings for you.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sighed in unison, and the pair let out a bout of nervous laughter.

Kyungsoo didn’t speak at first—rather, he lifted his hands to Chanyeol’s face, and cradled his jaw between his fingers. Chanyeol swallowed nervously, obviously feeling the same feeling that Kyungsoo felt. After a moment, Kyungsoo could find the words he’d finally get to say.

“Yeol, I’ve realized that I feel the same way about you.”

“You do?” Chanyeol’s eyes lit up. “Thank God. I thought I was going to go crazy.”

“Well, now you don’t have to,” Kyungsoo’s thumbs stroked across Chanyeol’s cheeks while he peered carefully into the taller boy’s bigger eyes. Chanyeol laughed nervously again, looking away from his stare.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said.

“Like what?” Kyungsoo teased, daring to lessen the distance between their faces slightly.

“Like you always do. Like you’re trying to solve some mystery. No wonder I fell for you like this,” Chanyeol’s voice came out husky and breathless, and a new feeling struck Kyungsoo like a bolt of lightning—lust. Kyungsoo shifted forward, letting his body relax into Chanyeol’s

“Can we try this?” Kyungsoo whispered, his fingers still resting in the dip between the skinny boy’s jaw and neck. Their bodies were pressed so closely, their heads sharing the same pillow.

Wordlessly, Chanyeol leant in, and tentatively pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s. The boy’s lips were slightly dry, but felt unutterably good against Kyungsoo’s plump ones. Chanyeol pulled away to gauge the smaller boy’s reaction. Kyungsoo immediately closed the space between them again by tightening his grip on Chanyeol’s jaw. Their lips crashed together in a heated, breathless fervor.

Chanyeol’s hands tightened on Kyungsoo’s waist and finally brought their hips together, causing Kyungsoo to groan into Chanyeol’s kisses. He could feel the arousal between Chanyeol’s legs already, which sent his heart plummeting into overdrive. Their tongues brushed against each other’s lips, letting the other one in. It was a delicious push and pull, with equal sides and equal rewards. Kyungsoo sunk his teeth into Chanyeol’s bottom lip, eliciting a low whine from the larger boy.

Chanyeol’s hands dipped lower on Kyungsoo’s waist, grazing over the sides of his butt, and underneath to squeeze the underside of his boxer-clad cheeks. Kyungsoo gasped and pressed his hips into his touch. The taller boy broke away to plant soft kisses against Kyungsoo’s jaw, stopping for a moment just underneath his ear to suck the skin into his mouth, gently nibbling on the delicate skin there, and then soothing the sore spot with the tip of his tongue. It took every ounce of restraint within Kyungsoo to keep from moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Kyungsoo returned the favor by kissing along Chanyeol’s collarbones, down to his nipples, planting soft lips against the sensitive skin there. Chanyeol threw his head back and let out a long, drawn out exhale. Kyungsoo looked up at him with hooded eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he whispered. “Are you sure you want to be kissing me?”

“Is that even a question anymore?” Chanyeol laughed and placed his warm hand against the side of Kyungsoo’s head. “I’m all yours.”

Their lips met again, and Kyungsoo crawled on top of Chanyeol and straddled his hips. Chanyeol’s hands rested on the smaller’s waist, kneading circles into the exposed flesh where his t-shirt had ridden up around his torso, and those large hands were reaching up and beginning to peel the t-shirt off the tinier boy’s frame. Kyungsoo aided him the rest of the way and cast the shirt to the ground. Instantly, Chanyeol gripped Kyungsoo’s hips harder, and ground their hips together in a slow, deliberate tease. Kyungsoo broke away, breathless from the kisses and the heat of their bodies pressed together.

 “Do that again,” Kyungsoo murmured, and Chanyeol wasted no time in surging his hips up again to press his own erection against Kyungsoo’s.

“What, this?” Chanyeol smirked, guiding Kyungsoo’s hips down so Chanyeol could press against him once more. Kyungsoo moaned, his head falling to the side to kiss Chanyeol’s neck. “You like this?” Chanyeol whispered.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nipped at the skin of Chanyeol’s jaw, eliciting a satiating moan from the larger boy.

Chanyeol growled and flipped over so that he loomed above Kyungsoo, his hands on either side of his head. In a fluid motion, Chanyeol ground down on their hardened members, bucking his hips upwards. Kyungsoo drew in a shaky breath, his back arching off the pillow. He always had a thing for Chanyeol, but he never knew making out with him could actually feel _this good_.

“You’re so sexy,” Kyungsoo whispered. “Who taught you to be so sexy? This is so unfair.”

“Soo, hush. You’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen. Your body, your _voice_ …everything, God. It’s irresistible,” Chanyeol praised, his large hands rubbing circles against Kyungsoo’s chest. “There were so many times where I’ve just wanted to—” Chanyeol pressed his hips downwards again, fitting their hardened members together. “Do this. See you come undone.”

The feeling of Chanyeol’s erection sidling against Kyungsoo’s caused the smaller boy to shiver in pleasure. All words left his brain, aside from, “Fuck, Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo reached around Chanyeol’s waist and slid his fingers underneath the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, pressing his hands into the soft plushness of the top of his ass.

“Is this okay?” Kyungsoo mumbled around Chanyeol’s lips.

“Yes. Take them off of me, please,” Chanyeol whispered. Kyungsoo slid the fabric down Chanyeol’s skinny thighs, and Chanyeol swiftly kicked them off and pushed them further down the bed.

The sight of Chanyeol’s fully hardened member took Kyungsoo aback. He assumed Chanyeol was big based off of the giant boy’s stature, but he never imagined that Chanyeol would be _this_ big. He was easily the biggest Kyungsoo had ever seen.

“W-wow,” Kyungsoo stuttered.

Chanyeol blushed again. “Oh God, I’m embarrassed. I can bottom for you if you’d like,” he said, and Kyungsoo nearly keeled over with affection for his best friend.

“No, Yeol, no, no. Don’t be embarrassed. I want to—I want to feel you in that way,” Kyungsoo tentatively brushed the tip of his finger against the head of Chanyeol’s cock. The tall boy shuddered and pressed his length further into Kyungsoo’s touch.

 “Fuck, Soo,” Chanyeol moaned deeply.

Kyungsoo removed his own boxers and suddenly the two were stark naked underneath the comforter. They pressed their lips together again, their tongues working against each other’s with languid desire.

Chanyeol reached into the bedside drawer for the small bottle of lube and a condom, setting the condom aside but drizzling the liquid onto his fingers. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo, his finger brushing lightly across his balls and down to the tight, pink hole. Kyungsoo moaned at the indescribable feeling of Chanyeol circling his hole with his finger.

“Can I?” Chanyeol whispered.

“Yes, please, Chanyeol, please,” Kyungsoo whined.

Chanyeol’s pointer finger slid slowly inside Kyungsoo, and a wonderful warmth spread inside the smaller boy.

“That feels so good, Yeol,” Kyungsoo moaned.

 Chanyeol’s finger slowly began to move, slowly stretching him and Kyungsoo tried desperately to feel Chanyeol’s fingers further inside him. Chanyeol added another finger, and began to curve upwards towards his prostate. Kyungsoo nearly sobbed with pleasure as Chanyeol’s fingers continuously brushed across the spot, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He added a third quickly, and Kyungsoo keened at the sudden, delicious stretch.

“Can you cum just like this, baby?” Chanyeol murmured in Kyungsoo’s ear. The sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice rumbling in Kyungsoo’s ear was enough to send him that much closer to his release. His fingers continued to thrust inside him, his body going numb at the bombardment of sensation.

“Ah, y-yes, Chanyeol.” His orgasm approached quickly with another stroke against Kyungsoo’s prostate. “Fuck, Yeol, gonna—cum soon,” he groaned.

“Let go, Soo,” Chanyeol rasped, and Kyungsoo’s orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, his release covering his chest, leaving the boy a moaning, quivering mess.

After catching his breath, Kyungsoo let out a long groan and buried his face into Chanyeol’s chest. “I’m embarrassed. Was I too loud?”

“You were perfect,” Chanyeol whispered. Kyungsoo kissed his chest and his tongue darted out to flick against Chanyeol’s hardened nipples, causing the taller boy to moan.

“Well, now, I think some repayment is in order,” Kyungsoo mumbled against his chest as he worked his lips slowly down Chanyeol’s chest and stomach. Chanyeol rolled onto his back and Kyungsoo paused before coyly pressing a kiss to the head of Chanyeol’s cock. He licked his lips, tasting the pre-cum on his tongue. Chanyeol’s arms stretched over his head and watched with half-lidded eyes as Kyungsoo’s plush mouth wrapped around the tip of Chanyeol’s member.

“Oh God,” Chanyeol’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head, and Kyungsoo’s erection began to grow again. The thrill of watching Chanyeol writhe against the bedsheets was enough to get him fully hard again. Kyungsoo continued to take Chanyeol into his mouth, his other hand massaging his balls. He peppered kisses down Chanyeol’s length and across his hipbones.

“Yeol, I need you,” Kyungsoo murmured.

Chanyeol quickly flipped the smaller boy again so that he hovered below him. “You’re so beautiful, Soo. Such a beautiful person,” Chanyeol reached down and wrapped his fingers around Kyungsoo’s length. “Please let me know if I hurt you, okay?” The giant boy unwrapped the condom and covered his straining member and Kyungsoo’s stretched entrance in plenty of lube, before positioning himself against Kyungsoo.

Inch by inch, Chanyeol sunk into Kyungsoo, and both boys let out sighs of immense pleasure. The stretch was intense but something that Kyungsoo easily relaxed into, scooting forward so that Chanyeol was buried to the hilt. The feeling of Chanyeol’s cock was unbelievable.

“Fuck, Chanyeol. Holy fuck,” Kyungsoo said aloud.

“Am I hurting you?” Chanyeol began to slowly withdraw, but Kyungsoo grabbed the boy’s hips and ground them into his own.

“No, God, you feel amazing,” Kyungsoo felt out of control of his own words, his brain and body in overdrive. Chanyeol began fucking him slow and deep, swiveling his hips upward to brush against the bundle of nerves inside Kyungsoo.

“K-Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol moaned his name, and Kyungsoo bucked his hips faster, willing him to go faster. Chanyeol quickened the pace, and wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s cock again.

“God, yes, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo groaned as Chanyeol crashed into him his fingers stroking upwards against his cock.

Kyungsoo came for the second time with a muffled moan against Chanyeol’s neck.

“Soo, I’m gonna—fuck,” Chanyeol’s hips stuttered and his orgasm washed over him, riding each wave of pleasure with a thrust. Chanyeol finally went limp against Kyungsoo, and the smaller boy wraps his arms around him, keeping him close and warm.

“I think it’s pretty safe to say that that was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Chanyeol sighed, nuzzling his face into Kyungsoo’s neck.

“The feeling is very obviously mutual,” Kyungsoo smiled against Chanyeol’s hair. “I’m sorry, I’m making you sticky.”

“I don’t mind it. We’ll have to take a shower anyway,” Chanyeol said.

“Does this mean we can be boyfriends now?”

Chanyeol lifted his head from Kyungsoo’s neck and planted kisses all over his face—nose, cheeks, lips and forehead. Kyungsoo felt the same warmth and love spread all through his body again, the same feeling he always got when he looked at Chanyeol, ever since the first day he saw him. “I would be honored to be your boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo.”

“Good, because I would be honored to be _your_ boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.”

After a shower, the two curled up like cats next to each other in Chanyeol's bed, and Kyungsoo fell asleep to Chanyeol's fingers running through his hair, and he swore he'd never felt so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.....I said this wasn't going to be a series but now it is so lol
> 
> PS I'm not used to writing all this SMUTTY SMUT but I wanted this story to go somewhere because it was just too cute and this is where it went


End file.
